Beloved One
by Sympathetic-Moron
Summary: What happens when Harry decides it's better for the wizarding world if he dies in the finnal battle. Slightly depressing... First time doing a story like this so no flames please


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fic they all belong to J. K. Rowling and whomever she decides to give them to (If she does give them to anybody).

The pairing is Harry/(Tom)Voldemort

(((((((_)))))))

Harry frowned at his bedroom door as he heard the locks slam into place just as the doorbell rang. He missed Hedwig Uncle Vernon had put her in the attic earlier that day so that he and his guests wouldn't have to hear 'that bloody bird' cause a racket. When he was little and this sort of thing happened Harry would have a conversation with his imaginary friend whom he called Tom ironically enough. Harry stopped doing this after he got Hedwig of course still it couldn't hurt to try to talk to Tom again.

'Tom I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in a while, but well… how are you?' Harry asked nervously not sure if this was the right way to go about it.

^Fine, a little bored and kind of tired, but that's about it.^ Tom answered almost immediately. Harry almost cried in relief. ^What's the matter beloved?^ Tom asked worried. Harry laughed sniffling slightly.

'I'm just glad you're talking to me I hate being alone. I was afraid I'd forget how to talk to you or you would refuse to talk to me.' Harry said calming down.

^What would I do instead there is nothing for me to do except talk to you and see and understand what's going on around you even then it's only if you let me.^ Tom said surprised at Harry's reaction. Harry frowned.

'That sounds really boring.'

^Yeah well it's okay I'm just wondering what happened after you got the letter in the mail because you stopped talking to me or letting me see what was going on since then.^ Tom said shrugging.

'I don't know how to explain it without sounding insane… is there a way I could show it to you?' Harry asked eyebrows drawn together.

^ Sure, pet, sure you just have to pull up the memory in your head and desire me to see it.^ Tom answered laughing slightly. Harry nodded that sounded easy enough.

(((((((_)))))))

Tom was livid. His poor little Harry had gone through so much crap and some of it was his fault for a moment Tom Marvolo Riddle hated himself it was an utterly bizarre feeling hating one's self who was someone else yet him just the same. He had made his precious one cry and it was killing him slowly and painfully he felt so guilty.

^I'm sorry, Harry I…^ Tom started only to get cut of by Harry's brutish uncle unlocking the door and dragging Harry out the door and down the steps. Tom wanted to murder that muggle he wanted to kill him so bad that the him that hurt Harry could feel his hate through his link with Harry. It started reading his thoughts, intentions and memories, but Tom no longer cared all he wanted was to hold his precious one and take him away from all who would dare to touch him with their filthy appendages.

Harry belonged to him no one else especially not that blithering idiot of a headmaster who kept Harry in the Dursley's wretched household. Dumbledore had no idea whom he was dealing with and Tom was more then willing to show him. Tom could feel the him that wasn't him's conflicted emotions at the knowledge he had just gained.

((((((_))))))

Voldemort knew he had a problem. First Harry Potter was one of his Horcruxes which made it difficult to kill him. Second was all the knowledge he gained about Harry through himself. Third and most important he had a growing obsession with Harry the boy who he was supposed to destroy. It was all very troublesome even his death eaters knew something was up. At that moment Voldemort decided that the only way to deal with this was to kidnap Harry Potter and soon before he felt the need to destroy all who touched his…_beloved_ the part of him in Harry supplied helpfully.

'_Yes, that sounds right'_ he thought hungrily _his_ Harry, _His __Beloved_. _'Mine, My Harry no one else's.'_ He thought eyes predatory.

((((((_))))))

Despite how clueless Harry may seem he knew who Tom was they had a mutual agreement on that they both knew who the other really was Harry wasn't a golden boy and Tom was Voldemort the one who killed his parents and Harry couldn't care less. Tom stayed with him and genuinely cared what happened to him and that's more than what Harry could say for most people. Harry knew that he would not be aloud to leave the final battle alive he was just a sacrifice and once Voldemort was gone he would be hated and feared as a weapon with too much fire power that could go off on a killing spree at any moment. Harry even knew that the people who talked to him were paid to do it… except Malfoy he just wanted recognition and the glory that would come with befriending Harry considering his family position.

Harry didn't mind what Voldemort was doing at least he was doing something in an attempt to make things better. He never told anyone that and if he did the entire wizarding world, with the exception of Voldemort and his followers, would hate him and seek his demise. Tom knew this, but Tom also knew his solution to this dilemma Harry would let Voldemort kill him in the final battle. Harry is under the impression that Tom hates this solution and Voldemort to an extension, But this was the best option he came up with and it was also the most acceptable.

Tom had been horrified when Harry told him and practically begged Harry not to which was mildly surprising, but since the only other option Harry gave was suicide… Tom saw the first idea as a more acceptable alternative just as Harry thought he would. At this particular moment Tom was pouting in the corner of Harry's head.

"Freak, clear the table and bring in dessert!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry said going to do as he was told wishing as he occasionally wished in the past to kill the lot of them, but Harry could control himself because no matter how much he loathed them once he was dead and Voldemort took control His relatives would die Harry was sure about that after all they were just the type Voldemort hated most.

((((((_))))))

Voldemort was getting anxious he knew what Harry was planning and to keep Harry from going through with either option he would have to move fast he couldn't bear having his obsession stolen from him.

"Wormtail, give me your arm." Voldemort ordered savoring the fear coming off his servant in waves it was refreshing.

Voldemort summoned his death eaters and sat in the throne room waiting impatiently for them to arrive. After suitably punishing the last death eater to arrive Voldemort started the meeting eyes cold and hard as rubies.

"The time has come for us to take the wizarding world as ours. The final battle is upon us." Voldemort paused waiting for the cheers to die down. "Snape, go tell the order that the Dark-Lord is making his move and will claim what is his." Voldemort ordered knowing that Dumbledore would get the wrong impression and it would be far too late when he figured it out _IF _he figured it out.

((((((_))))))

Harry knew it had started the moment Mad-eye Moody appeared at the Dursley's front door. It was time to put his plan into action… after all his death would be what's best for the wizarding world and Harry felt no regret this was how it's supposed to be. Harry's purpose in life was to die at Voldemort's hands besides he couldn't bear it if Voldemort died because sadly he lov-liked the Dark-Lord He hadn't lied to Harry not once Voldemort had been extremely honest… to Harry.

Harry sighed, 'Tom will you keep me company while Dumbledore pretends to care for my wellbeing? Please, I want someone to talk to someone who knows me not just pretends to know me. It's unbearably lonely otherwise.' Harry begged Tom almost in tears. The underlying question was noted. Harry wanted someone to know and to care about what he was about to do… Harry wanted Tom to be that person. It was maddening to both Tom and Voldemort.

^ If that is what you wish…^ Tom said sadly silently begging his counterpart to hurry up.

'It is.' Harry said firmly smiling slightly.

^ Then I will, but I do not approve.^ Tom said vehemently. Harry nodded to himself acknowledging Tom's overall dislike for the plan and followed Moody out of the Dursley's not bothering to look back at the place he had no intention of ever returning to.

'How much do you want to bet that Dumbledore is wearing some mix-matched monstrosity?' Harry asked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

^ As I have nothing to bet and the old fool will certainly be wearing some sort of appalling garment it is an utterly ridiculous thing to bet on.^ Tom sniffed haughtily. Harry hid a grin behind his hand so that Moody wouldn't see.

'Very true.' Harry said soberly trying not to laugh.

^ Of course it's true I said it.^ Harry couldn't help, but to burst out in gales of laughter at Tom's tone startling Moody. Tom snickered then said perfectly serious. ^ I think I rather enjoy your laughter, it makes me wonder what you would sound like during wild and passionate sex.^ Harry stopped laughing immediately and felt his face grow red at not only the comment, his body's overly enthusiastic response. Tom grinned wishing he could fuck Harry right then and there unfortunately for him that was impossible… he would have to be patient. Harry would be his soon.

Harry smiled sadly at Moody as they reached the battle grounds. 'Tom this is it.' Harry thought taking a shaky breath.

^ Yes, it is.^ Tom said just as Voldemort grabbed Harry from behind. Harry gritted his teeth as pain overtook his senses till everything went black and he knew no more.

((((((_))))))

Tom sighed as Voldemort drew him back into himself his little beloved was hurting because of this process. Voldemort's stomach clenched painfully as he looked at Harry's limb form. ^_My _Harry.^ Voldemort thought possessively as he heard those on the light scream and cry over Harry's limb form as his death eaters captured and killed the remaining army. The world was his now.

((((((_))))))

Harry blinked sleepily at the stone ceiling taking a moment to wonder where he was before sitting up. He noted groggily that not only was this not his bed, but he wasn't the only one in the bed. This last part shocked Harry out of his daze as he looked at the sleeping figure of the man who had his arm around Harry's waist possessively. He took a moment to savor the feeling of love and protection radiating from that figure before reluctantly shaking his bed partner into wakefulness the need for answers urging him on.

Voldemort opened one red eye to glare at whoever was waking him from the best nights sleep he could ever remember having only to meet a very startled pair of green eyes. Voldemort sighed and sat up unconsciously pulling Harry onto his lap while doing so.

"I suppose you want to know why you're here alive and well." Voldemort asked running his fingers through Harry's hair absentmindedly. "It's perfectly simple, you are _MY_ beloved one and you may not die with out my permission, and since you will not be getting that you will have to live forever." Voldemort said firmly kissing the top of Harry's head. "Now go back to sleep."

**THE END**


End file.
